The Princess and the Pauper
by TheLovelyGirl
Summary: Princess Camille just wants to be free. Pauper Jo just wants life without overbearing bosses. The two meet and exchange lives for a week, but it might be more complicated than they imagined. Multiple pairings
1. The Grass is Always Greener

**Title:**** The Princess and the Pauper  
><strong>**Summary: ****Camille is a princess who just wants a bit of freedom. Jo is a peasant who wants more in life. One day, they meet and hatch a plan to trade lives for a week. But, things turn out to be more complicated than they thought. AU  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s): ****Multiple Pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Grass is Always Greener<strong>

"Logie, can we please skip math today?"

"Your majesty…"

"Camille."

"Camille," Logan sighs, but remaining patient. "We can't keep skipping math lessons. You know your mother would disapprove."

Princess Camille groans in frustration and dramatically falls back on her bed. She knows she can't blame Logan for doing his job, but Camille never enjoyed a math or science lesson. She would much rather read a play, though she has read and analyzed all the royal library has to offer. Camille sits up again, tugging at her hair slightly before nodding at her tutor to begin. Logan gives her an apologetic smile before opening his math book and reading a principle Camille would forget by tomorrow.

"The Greeks…" Camille tunes Logan out, stands up, and walks to the largest window in her bedroom, the one that overlooks the town. In just a few years time, she would rule the whole land of Palmwoods, one of the world's largest kingdoms. Her father had passed away many years ago, leaving only her as the heir to his thrown. Her mother and royal advisors rule the land as of now until Camille is ready to take the throne. The princess dreads the day that comes.

"Logan?"

"Yes, your…Camille?"

"How old am I?"

Logan looks up from the book and gives Camille a confused look. "Is this a trick question?" Logan asks with a half smirk, momentarily breaking his serious demeanor. Camille gives him a grin back and shakes her head. "You're sixteen and will turn seventeen in a few weeks."

"And how long has it been since I have been outside the castle walls?"

Logan's smile falters and his looks of confusion returns. "Why do you ask?"

Camille stares longingly past the castle courtyard and wall to the bustling town that lay beyond. Camille tries to imagine the shops full of colorful goods and the grins of villagers as they come out with them. Or the street performers playing a multitude of instruments as people cheer and clap along. People allowed to go wherever they please and do what they want without a schedule dictating their every minute. She could only dream.

"For once, I would like to see a play in an audience where people cheer and boo and don't just laugh because I do. And have food that doesn't come from five different areas of world and that has been tested because everyone is afraid people have tried to poison it. I just want a day where people aren't constantly telling me what to wear, where to be, and how to act." Camille carefully sits down on the window seat and keeps her gaze on the village. Yes, that is what she wants. Just a little time to be free.

"Camille, I don't know what to tell you," Logan says, closing the book and carefully placing it on the closest table.

A knock comes at the door and Camille sighs once again. It is probably a councilor or lady in waiting coming to fetch her for another "urgent" appointment. "Come in," Logan calls before she can. The door opens to reveal not a councilor or lady in waiting, but Kendall, a knight of the castle and Camille's oldest friend.

"Kendall!" Camille exclaims, momentarily forgetting her sadness in exchange for a wide grin. She gives Kendall a hug. She hasn't seen him in awhile. Either he is off somewhere else in the kingdom or she is too busy going to royal dinners or diplomatic trips to other lands. "When did you get back from the east border?"

"Only an hour ago, but the queen already had something for me do. She needs to see you in the throne room," Kendall tells her, obviously annoyed at being the queen's messenger. He glances behind Camille to see Logan collecting the lesson books and waves to him. Logan waves back, but somewhat awkwardly. The tutor has never seemed to like the knight, though Kendall never asked why.

"Oh, I was hoping I would get to actually talk to you," Camille says with a frown, her excitement disappearing.

"I haven't been assigned to go anywhere else yet, so maybe we can catch up later. Your majesty," Kendall says, giving her little bow.

For that, Camille hits his arm. "I told you last time never to do that. Why don't you accompany me to the hall? We can do a little catching up then." Kendall nods and holds out his arm, which Camille happily takes. Before leaving, the princess glances behind to her tutor. "Goodbye, Logan!" _Now let's see what mom wants this time._

* * *

><p>Jo is very late and she knows she will be hearing about for the next week. She dashes past people in street, getting quite a few "Watch where you're going" and the less kind "Watch it, asshole." However, she didn't have time to apologize because she would be doing enough of that when she got to the boutique.<p>

A hand suddenly grabs her arm, jerking her back. Jo angrily turns around, ready to scream at whomever is holding her back. Jo inwardly groans when she sees who it is, Jett, the town's most famous, but arrogant actor. "Where you going Joe? The company was thinking about going to the pub? Nervous what secrets come out when everyone gets drunk?"

Jo struggles to get out of Jett's grasp. He has always been suspicious of Jo and her secret and the last thing she needs is him revealing it in the middle of the street. "Let go, Jett," Jo commands in a low voice.

"Why? Can't you get out yourself?"

"Let go!" Jo yells, trying to maintain the low voice.

"Hey!" another voice yells. Jett quickly let's go, staring up over Jo's head. Jo quickly turns to see the queen's most prized knight, Kendall, riding to the castle. "What's the problem here?"

"Nothing, sir. Just a little joking around, right Joe?" Jett lies through his teeth and Jo is forced to go along. She cannot possibly explain what is going on, especially to a knight.

Kendall looks skeptical, giving Jo a curious look. However, Jo sees her chance to get away from Jett and get to work, so she dashes between Kendall's horse and passing people. She doesn't look back, not wanting anyone to follow her. "Hey, sir, are you okay?" she hears Kendall call from behind her, but it is pointless now to turn around. _Just get to the shop, just get to the shop._

Upon arriving, Jo ducks into the back door of the little shop. _I'm okay so far. _"Jo!" The blond immediately freezes and turns around, fearful it is one of her bosses. However, it is just Stephanie, the other employee of the boutique and Jo's only friend. And the only one who knows her secret. "What are you doing still dressed like that? You better hurry, while I try to stall them."

Jo smiles her thanks and rushes into the small bathroom, grabbing her dress that lies in a heap next to it. Quickly, she peels off her boy's wig, shaking out her blonde hair. Almost as quickly, she takes off her pants and shirt in exchange for a more gender appropriate dress. Wiping off any spare make-up, Jo exits the bathroom and gets to her sewing station, happily noticing none of her bosses are in the room.

For most of her seventeen year old life, she had wanted to be an actress. Of course, she was always told that was impossible. It was considered unseemly for girl to appear on stage. Jo was never one to believe there was such thing as impossible. So, with the help of Stephanie, Jo made a boy's disguise and auditioned for plays as Joe, not Josephina. Currently, she is playing Benvolio in _Romeo and Juliet_.

Just as she is beginning her sewing, a voice booms from behind her. "Josephina, how many times have we told you that we don't tolerate lateness?" The voice comes from the blonde Jennifer, her head boss.

"As many times as I have been late?" Jo says weakly as Stephanie holds back a laugh.

"Humor doesn't work on us," the brunette Jennifer sneers as the others glare at both Jo and Stephanie. "Now get to work before we…"

"What throw me out into the streets? Oh wait, you can't do that or else you won't get your money back," Jo sneers right back.

"Watch it, Josephina. I don't think your poor, dead parents would approve. But they didn't care about you that much or else they wouldn't have left you such a huge debt to pay," the blonde Jennifer says menacingly. "Now get to work or you will be working for us for the rest of your life."

With that, the three leave in standard Jennifer formation. And all Jo can do is glare daggers into their backs. "One day I'll show them that I am better than they will ever be. One day."

* * *

><p>"As you know, darling, you will be seventeen in a few weeks and then eighteen year after that," the queen says from her place on the throne. Camille tries desperately to avoid eye contact, playing with the lace on her sleeves. She did not want to know where this was going. "When you are eighteen, you will be taking the throne. And to do that, you must have husband."<p>

"What?" Camille chokes.

"Yes my dear, you do not want to rule alone."

"I don't want to rule at all," Camille mutters.

"Darling, what have I told you? Princesses don't mumble," the queen says strictly. "So, I have arranged for Prince James from the neighboring kingdom of Roque to come for a visit. I believe you two will make a marvelous match. Now, go get ready for dinner, dear. The Duke and Duchess will be dining with us."

Camille runs as fast as her dress would allow her out of the royal hall. She hears footsteps behind her and she hopes it is Kendall or Logan, someone to tell her this would be okay. But, it is neither. It is her lady in waiting, Katie. "Why can't you rule without a husband?"

"Ask my mother," Camille says bitterly. She finds her eyes drifting to a window again, watching as the sun begins to dip into the sky. Suddenly, a wave of confidence flows through her. If her mother is going to make her marry away the rest of her freedom, she is going to get one last trip that allows her to be reckless. "Tell the queen I am unable to come to dinner. I have come down with something." Camille throws in a convincing fake cough at the end, but it doesn't work on ever observant Katie.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"Maybe, and I need you to cover for me," Camille says as she begins to walk towards her bedroom. "And don't tell Logan or Kendall. Especially Logan." _Outside the castle walls, here I come._

* * *

><p>Jo cracks her sore knuckles and exits the back door closely followed by Stephanie. Another day wasted sewing dresses for people that would never thank them, only the Jennifers. Yet, Jo still longs to be one of those people.<p>

"Well, I'm off to the pub down the street. Are you in?" Stephanie asks.

"I'll pass. I had a long day." Jo waves good-bye to Stephanie and walks down the nearly vacant street. Stepping lightly on cobblestones, while whistling a tune lightly, Jo makes her way to her tiny home above one of the town's bakeries. It isn't much, but the baker and his family are sweet, having used to know her parents. They let her live in the room for free, knowing the Jennifers don't give her a cent for all the work she does.

"Hey, Jo," Lucy, a local musician, calls to her while packing up her guitar. Lucy is always the talk of town, living off money she makes from playing music, which isn't much, and not strictly abiding by social rules. However, Jo finds her endearing and wishes to have such a free, easy going lifestyle like hers.

"Good business today?"

"Better than nothing. Did Stephanie go to the bar?" Jo nods and Lucy waves goodbye, heading to meet Stephanie. Once again, Jo begins walking home, beginning her whistling again. Lost in her thoughts, Jo rounds a street corner, not looking where she is going. Soundly, she collides with another body, sending her straight to the ground.

Jo immediately gets up, used to a few bumps and scratches. This girl, Jo observes, definitely is not. After letting out a very high shriek, the girl groans in pain from the ground. Jo holds out her hand which the girl grasps and pulls her up. "Sorry about that," Jo says. "I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"No problem. It's actually kind of nice to be able to fall without at least five people surrounding me and ten others calling for every doctor in town," the girl says, brushing her dress. Jo can't help, but notice it is expertly made and incredible intricate. If her memory served her right, Stephanie made that dress a few weeks ago, apparently for the princess.

"Where did you get that dress?" Jo asks, trying to sound casual.

"I don't know exactly, it was made for me," the girl says with a sheepish shrug.

_No, it's not possible. The real princess would never be outside the castle unescorted and she would never talk to a girl like me even if she did. _"You might think I am crazy for asking this, but you wouldn't happen to be, ah, the princess would you?"

The girl sighs and pushes back the hood of her cloak, revealing perfectly placed, though slightly frizzy chocolate curls. "What gave me away? Was I that obvious?"

"No, your majesty. It was your dress. I work in the shop that made it for you." Jo is at a loss for what to do. Does she bow? Beg not to be put in jail? Though, being in the castle's prison might be a step up from the prison she is already in. "I don't know what to say. Could I get a hint?"

Camille starts laughing, which Jo hopes is a good sign. "Anything's fine. I'm sick of the your majesties and your royal highnesses. What's your name?"

"I'm Josephina, but you can call me Jo."

"Well, I'm just Camille, not princess. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a seamstress," Jo says with little enthusiasm, which is why the princess's response suprises her.

"That sounds exciting," Camille says with dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, it's a real adventure," Jo says sarcastically. "Does being a seamstress really sound more exciting than being a princess."

"Are you kidding? Anything is more exciting than being a princess. And when things get a little exciting, someone is there to make sure to tame it," Camille jokes and Jo genuinely laughs. _I'm having a normal conversation with the princess of Palmwoods. I wish there was some way to rub this in the Jennifers' faces._

"Well, I would give anything to see what that life is like," Jo says with a sigh. "No working eighteen hours a day for no pay or getting constantly insulted by my bosses."

"I would give anything to work instead of people doing everything for and having people say what they think to my face," Camille responds and her face lights up in an instant. "What if I told you we can both get what we want?"

"I would say make it happen," Jo says uncertainly, but excited all the same.

"What if we traded places for say, a week. I can see what is like to be part of the working class and you can see what is like living a life with royalty," Camille says with a large grin at her idea, but Jo remain skeptical.

"How could we possible pull that off? We don't look anything alike."

With that, Camille's face falls. "Yeah, I guess it was just a foolish hope."

Now it is Jo's turn to be struck with a brilliant idea. "We may not look alike now, but I think I know a person who can make it happen. So, are you in?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Possibly."

"Then I am so in!" Camille exclaims, her large smile returning. "Let's switch places."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good, bad? Tell me if anyone seems OOC. And don't worry, James and Carlos will be making appearances soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.<strong>


	2. UnPrincess Like Behavior

**Chapter 2: Unprincess-like Behavior**

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"This was you idea!"

"Was it?" Jo glances from Camille back to the small cottage, if one could call it that. Strange lights keep pouring out of the solitary window. This wouldn't have been startling if they lights stuck to one color. Jo bites her lip, having forgotten just how crazy the town's potion maker is. And Camille's bouncing excitement isn't helping.

"Let's go," Camille yells after Jo just keeps staring out the small house. Camille grabs the blonde's arm and drags her the rest of the pathway to the rather large door for such a tiny house. The princess pounds repeatedly until a loud groan of protest sounds from the other side of the door. It swings open, revealing a tall, crazily bearded man holding a container of black goo.

The girls exchange looks, Camille suddenly looking more frightened than Jo. The girls then look at the man, silently asking what exactly is in the container. "What, this? It was just a clog," the man explains. "What can I do for you?"

"Camille, this is the town's potion master and possible wizard, Buddha Bob," Jo says, her voice still a little shaky. "Buddha Bob, this is Princess Camille."

"Your Majesty!" Buddha Bob shouts, chucking the slime behind him to bow in front of Camille.

"Yeah, yeah. We need a potion," Camille says, as Jo searches behind the tall man, trying to find out where the goo went.

"What kind of potion?"

* * *

><p>"Camille? Camille!" Logan calls as he knocks on her door the next morning. Lessons were about to begin, but Logan heard the princess had been under the weather the night before. Even if she isn't up for lessons, he still wants to make sure she is feeling better. It is the friendly thing to do. "Camille, are you in there?"<p>

"One second!" The yell is muffled and Logan hears some stumbling coming from the other side of the door before it is yanked open by a very messy and unkempt Camille. Her brown hair isn't in its usual loose curls, but frizzy and in need of a brush. Her gown is barely on and Logan notices a pair of heels that had been thrown across the room. _She really is under the weather._

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better," Logan says with a warm smile. "We don't have to do lessons today."

"So, that makes you my tutor," Camille mutters, trying to run a hand through her hair, though finding it impossible.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Camille yells. "Great, no lessons today! Wonderful, uh, bye!" With that, Camille slams the door in Logan's face.

"Strange," Logan says to himself as he turns to leave. "That usually doesn't happen until after the lessons are done."

Jo slumps against door, after just slamming it in the cute tutor boy's face. Camille wasn't kidding when she said there would be a lot of things to get used to. Sure, the bed is like swimming in heaven and the view is amazing, but the dress won't come on without fifteen minutes of sucking and shoes are poised to kill. And, she knows absolutely no one's name. _We definitely did not think this through thoroughly._

Jo's eyes fall on the vial left carelessly on her nightstand. Maybe she was right, this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

><p>"This is just what you girls need!' Buddha Bob announces triumphantly after having sifted through at least five drawers of bottles and vials exactly like that one. The vial contained a thick paste almost skin color.<p>

"That looks like what I clean out of the sink after the Jennifers' wash their faces," Jo says while squinting at the small bottle. Camille wrinkles her nose at the comment as she looks along with Jo. Sure, she wants to try new foods, but she does not want to drink whatever is in there.

"If you each put a hair in one of these vials and trade, drinking it will allow you two to switch bodies temporarily," Buddha Bob tells the girls and the two grin widely at this. It's perfect. "All you need to do is take one tiny sip. But, it only lasts a day, so you must take a sip of it every night before midnight or else the effects will wear off by morning."

"Midnight, really?" Jo asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. I just brew the potions," Buddha Bob says defensively. He begins looking again through drawers before pulling out an identical bottle. "Now, do you girls want it?" Jo and Camille exchange questioning glances before nodding. Buddha Bob hands a vial to each of them and the girls put a hair in their respected bottle before trading.

"Well, cheers," Camille says, holding her bottle up to clink. Jo does so before taking a tiny sip. It is just as slimy as it looks, but the taste could be worse. The blonde doesn't feel anything different, but she still takes the guy's word for it. "Now, all you have to do is get back into the castle.

Jo groans. "Of course I get the hard part."

* * *

><p>It wasn't as difficult as Jo thought it was going to be. Once she slipped past the guards and got over the wall, she found the rope Camille used to climb down and got into the bedroom. This morning, she woke up to brown curls, brown eyes, and a room that actually had light coming through the windows.<p>

Another knock comes at the door, reminding Jo that in a palace, you are never really alone. Jo yanks open the door and finds a much shorter and feminine brunette. The girl comes right in, not bothering to ask Jo, who she thinks is the princess, if she can come in. "Why are you still wearing the dress you wore last night? And why are your shoes all the way across the room? Wild night last night?"

"You could say that," Jo mutters watching as the girl begins making her bed. "The reason I am still wearing this dress is…" Jo pauses, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. "I couldn't find anything to wear," Jo tries and fails. The younger girl looks at her like she is crazy before leaving the bed making and striding across the room to another set of large doors.

Jo stands behind her and watches as she opens the large doors. "Damn," Jo says under her breath. Behind the doors is a closet full to the brim with dresses, skirts, coats, petticoats, shoes, and any other piece of clothes imaginable. Jo lives and breathes fashion every day, but this is a whole store's inventory for just one person.

"Now, you look like shit," the girl says bluntly. Jo gives her a look of shock, wondering who the heck this girl is. The brunette just shrugs at Jo and moves across the room to yet another, smaller door. Inside is a bathroom and to Jo, the bathtub looks to be made of gold. Jo refrains from asking if the place has hot water in fear of getting another look of disbelief from the girl and blow her cover.

"I'll get the cooks on your breakfast. Three or four courses today? I would go for four so you can give me some." _Four courses? Somebody pinch me, I'm in la la land. _

"Sure, four sounds great," Jo manages to say, still trying to take it all in. Over filling closets, gigantic bathrooms, and four course meals? Jo could definitely get use to this, even if it is for only a week.

"Got it, I'll go…"

"Camille, Katie?"

_Katie, I'll add that to my list of names I need to know. _Jo and Katie turn from the bathroom to see a blonde haired boy coming through the door. Jo tries her best to keep her jaw off the floor. It's Kendall, the knight who saved her from Jett just yesterday.

"Hey, big brother!" Katie greets him with a smile before heading towards the door. "I've got a breakfast order to put in. Remember, you promised to continue teaching me bow and arrow later."

"I know, bye baby sister." With that, Katie is gone. Jo begins to panic. She has no idea what Camille and Kendall's relationship is like. _This plan really was not thought through well enough. _Jo just helplessly watches Kendall approach. "Once again, I am your mom's messenger. She wants you in the throne room right away?"

"What does she want now?" Jo does remember one thing Camille told her on the walk over to the potion cottage. Camille's mother is a total control freak and Camille can't stand it.

Jo apparently said the right thing because Kendall starts laughing. "Well, it looks like your prince came early."

"My what?"

"Pretending to forget about it already?" Kendall says with a lighthearted smile. "Prince James from the Kingdom of Roque. Your mother said he wasn't coming until Friday, but I'm pretty sure she was lying. I think she's hearing wedding bells and the sound of money jingling in a bag. You better get ready. She is not going to like you meeting him wearing that," Kendall teases. He doesn't give Jo time to say or ask anything. He is out the door.

_Camille is supposed to get married?_

* * *

><p>"May I present to you King Gustavo of Roque and Prince James of Roque," a messenger begins as a large group of the members of the Roque court enter the throne room. Jo is sitting next to Camille's mother, her stomach growling. The only thing she wants right now is that four course breakfast not a meeting with Camille's future husband that she conveniently forgot to tell Jo about.<p>

Jo's eyes wander to Kendall, who is standing in formation with the other knights of the Palmwoods. He catches her eyes and offers a brief smile before going back to looking serious. Jo sighs to herself and turns her attention back to the large amount of people filing into the throne room.

The king is a fat, balding man with a threatening scowl on his face. Jo shudders just looking at him; she can't even imagine what his personality is like. James is a different story. He is extremely good looking, with perfectly styled brown hair, a tall build, and an incredible tan. He isn't looking ahead or even paying attention. He is chatting away with an even tanner boy with black hair standing beside him. The other boy is wearing a uniform similar to Kendall's.

Jo also notices two people behind the king and prince. They seem almost out of place. One is carrying a guitar and has long, unkempt hair. The other is a girl with very wavy brown hair wearing a light weight, outdoor dress. Neither look like they belong to a royal court, but Jo ignores it for now and turns to a more pressing matter.

If Jo was panicking around Kendall, she is about to pass out now. She doesn't even know what Camille's thoughts are about all this. Does she want to marry pretty boy prince? Or does she despise the whole idea? Jo does her best to think it through quickly and deduces that if Camille hates almost everything her mother orchestrates, she definitely despises this.

The queen rises as the king and prince and Jo follows suit, trying her best to balance in the heels she grabbed on her way out the door. "Your highness," Gustavo says coldly, bowing along with James and the rest of their court.

The queen courtesies politely and Jo tries to replicate it, but not without wobbling. She sees the knight snickering, but ignores it. Hey, she's trying her best. "It is an honor for you to join us. I was hoping to discuss some more political things. You wouldn't be interested darling," the queen says turning to her. By the way her eyes widen ever so slightly, Jo realizes exactly what the queen is doing. "Why don't you show James the garden?"

Her head is screaming at her to find an excuse. _You don't know the first thing about how to act like a princess. You are unprepared for this. You can't do this! _"That sounds like a great idea, mother," Jo says through gritted teeth. "Prince James?" Jo does the first thing that comes to mind and holds out her arm. James takes it the two begin walking in the direction Jo hopes is to the garden.

_I am so far in over my head._

It is just as awkward as Jo imagined it would be. The pair doesn't talk for the first fifteen minutes and the next fifteen are just niceties exchanged about flowers and designs. Jo is about to call it quits, but James beats her to it. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I don't want to marry you. At all."

"You really know how to romance a girl on the first date, don't you?" Jo says before she can stop herself. James surprisingly laughs at this which encourages Jo. "Well, I have no interest in marrying you either."

"Looks like we do have something in common," James says with a smile and the two begin walking again. "There are just too many fish in the sea to pick just one, even if you are one hot fish."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart," Jo says, holding a hand to her chest. After laughing a bit, Jo begins again. "I see, you're the most eligible bachelor. I get it. But, now I have a serious question for you." James smirks at her, stopping to face her. "How are you so pretty with a father that looks like that?"

It takes James awhile to recover from that, but he does answer. "I guess my gorgeousness comes from my mother's side."

"Obviously," Jo says with a small chuckle. "Does your mother understand you need to be a stud?"

Jo thought that was pretty funny, but realizes she may have crossed a line when James's face falls. "My, uh, mother died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Jo says genuinely, but she doesn't know whether she should hug a guy she just met who she isn't supposed to actually like.

"It's fine," James says with a shrug.

"I'm sure your mother is really proud of you," Jo says softly.

"Yeah, I'm not bald like dear old daddy," James says, cracking a smile.

"Yet," Jo says with a grin. James shrieks in horror and his hands fly to his head. Jo laughs even harder at this, finding herself having a lot of fun. More fun than she has had in a really long time.

"I didn't expect you to be this cool," James says honestly.

"Again with the compliments, you are just killing me," Jo jokes. "But in all seriousness, you're pretty cool as well."

The two walk and talk for a little while longer, totally free of awkward tension. Jo finds herself slightly sad when a different lady in waiting comes to bring her to bed. James says good-night and Jo follows closely behind the lady. The only thing she seems to be able to think about is James, which is strange because not only is he not her suitor to like, Camille might not want marry him and if she makes it look she does…

"Why did you have to be so cute and charming?" Jo says aloud, earning her a confused look from the woman leading her down the hallway. "Sorry."

Jo continues walking, but is stopped again by someone calling her. "Your majesty, wait!" Jo turns, expecting it to be James asking her to meet tomorrow. But it isn't the prince, but her tutor who she had rudely slammed a door at earlier.

"How did the whole date, thing go," her tutor says, not looking directly at her, but instead fiddling with his hands.

"It was really great," Jo nearly gushes, not realizing she is suddenly grinning.

"Oh," the brunette says and Jo senses a bit of disappointment in his voice. "That's really great. You do want to like your future husband." The boy looks up at her now, giving her a very sad looking smile.

"I didn't really mean it like that," Jo says in a soft voice. The pretend princess realizes she might be stepping into territory that she has no information on and she looks to her lady in waiting to help her cut and run.

"I'm sorry, Logan. The princess needs her rest," the lady says, taking Jo's silent plea for help. Logan gives her one last, long look. All Jo can do is shrug and turn her back, feeling horrible about it. She begins following the lady again.

"So, you want to marry him?" Logan calls to her, sounding suddenly very desperate.

Not being able to stop herself, Jo turns around. "I don't know, Logan. Do I have a choice?" Jo doesn't wait for him to respond and she doesn't wait to follow whoever this other person whose name she would eventually need to learn. She takes off down the hallway running, leaving those damn shoes behind in the process.

With what can only be described as pure look, Jo makes it to her room and slams the door behind her. She throws herself on to the bed and finds herself aimlessly staring at the ceiling.

_Well, I possible screwed things up with Camille's tutor, who she may or may not have romantic feelings for. I made it seem like she could be interested in a prince she may or may not want to marry. I acted like the peasant that I am in front of her strangely perceptive lady in waiting and I have no idea how to act in front of Kendall even though he seems to be Camille's friend._

Jo decides to pray that Camille is messing up her life as well. That way, what Jo has already done doesn't look so bad in comparison.

**Author's Note: There you have it. Thank you for all the nice reviews for the last chapter. This chapter was Jo' transition it palace life and next will be Camille's. Reviews are always lovely.**


End file.
